clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/20 February 2015
08:20 Jemand online? 08:30 Guten Morgen 08:31 Guten Morgen 08:31 Morgen :) 08:36 Guten Morgen :) 08:48 Wer freut sich auch so wie ich auf die sneak peeks? :D 08:52 (y) 08:52 es bleibt spanndend :D 09:42 Guten Morgen 10:02 moin moin 10:03 ich will die infos endlich haben :D 10:03 Guten Morgen :) 10:03 Guten Morgen (wave) 10:04 da musst dich noch etwas gedulden 10:04 ja leider 10:26 Moinmoin 10:28 Moin Sstinger. 10:28 Moin 10:29 wie viele Wikis habt ihr eigentlich Clash of Clans, Hay Day und Boom Beach noch mehr? 10:30 Das wars^^ 10:31 muss viel arbeit sein :D 10:40 Ich habe mehr Wikis 10:41 noch mehr als die 3? 10:41 Ja^^ 10:41 Moin übrigens 10:41 Moin :D 10:41 Bin aber nicht in allen aktiv (mehr) oder zur Zeit 10:43 kostet ja auch gut zeit bei so vielen^^ 10:43 joa^^ 10:45 Bin morgen leider im Kino, wenn ein Sneak Peek kommt :( 10:47 Was für nen Film? 10:48 Into the Woods 10:51 kannst ja berichten ob der gut ist ich hab bis mitte des jahres noch ne goldcard fürs kino das muss ich ausnutzen :D 10:51 Werde ich machen 10:52 aber sieht ganz gut aus und war in Amerika auch ganz gut angekommen 10:52 2015 ist das Jahr für Disney 10:52 sehr viele Filme 10:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmixlJ79ZF0 10:53 Das ist ein Song von Pine 10:54 ich bin besonders auf den neuen avengers und star wars gespannt^^ 10:55 Ja, aber Cinderella reizt mich zur Zeit mehr als Avengers 10:55 huhu 10:55 Baymax war auch sehr lustig 10:55 ist für jung und alt 10:55 Gerade Fred ist geil :D 10:55 jap baymax war super :D 10:56 Haben ihn direkt am 22.1 gesehen :) 10:56 Tomorrowland und Alles steht Kopf erwarte ich auch 10:56 Rain, kann ich die falschen und doppelten Bilder aus dem HayDay löschen? 10:56 letzter ist von Pixar 10:56 huhu^^ 10:56 jap 10:56 huhu 10:57 tag 10:57 Ich habe die Zweifel, dass Strange Magic von Lucasfilm in DE startet :( 10:59 moin 10:59 ich gucke auch gerne mal nen film auf englisch mich würds nicht stören 11:00 Er läuft bei uns gar nicht im Kino 11:00 und ab März geht Willkommen in Gravity Falls im Disney Channel weiter :D 11:02 wundert mich in deutschen kinos wird dann ja oft die originalfassung gezeigt. Gravity Falls sagt mir garnichts bis jetzt :D 11:02 Ja, Disney hat bisher nichts dazu gesagt 11:02 Willkommen in Gravity Falls 11:03 klingt nicht schlecht 11:05 ich brauche sowiso immer neue filme und serien. Da ich ja selbständig bin gucke ich neben der programmierung immer was und hab schnell mal n staffel am tag durch :D 11:06 Ich mag die Serie, sind lustige Charaktere und die Geschichte der Stadt soll ganz interessant sein 11:06 lol 11:07 Ich guck mir die ma an^^ 11:07 Man muss halt die Dinsey-Art mögen^^ 11:09 manche sachen kann man sich von disney wohl angucken :D 11:10 so ich bin ma für 2 Std. afk hab gleich nen Kundentermin 11:13 cu 11:13 Ja, bin großer Fan von Disney :D 11:14 ja sieht man das disney wiki gehört dir ja auch^^ 11:14 bis nachher ;) 11:14 Joa^^ 11:14 cu 11:39 gibts nen peak <3 11:39 ? 11:40 erst in 1:30 stunden schade 11:41 nee 11:41 Wartung 11:44 Bist du an einem Thread dran? 11:45 Ja 11:45 und gerade an Facebook 11:45 aber das Forum spinnt 13:09 Hallo Chef Caro1301. 13:10 oh man 13:12 Hi 13:13 Noch einmal 20 Minuten xD 13:13 ist ja schön 13:15 Ja, habe ich auch bemerkt, lol. 13:15 Ich esse mal Mittag, cu :) 13:18 Bis dann. 13:23 wieder da^^ 13:24 Wb. 13:24 Oh je 13:24 ich helf mal aus^^ 13:28 Servus zusammen 13:28 Wieso nochmal 20 min ? 13:28 Kommt man auch mal wieder in das Spiel rein? 13:28 Es sind aktuell noch einige Minuten. 13:28 Die Zeitrechnung ist irgendwie komisch... 15 min -> 10 Min -> 20 min--- 13:28 Kommt was neues ? 13:28 Ja selbstverständlich. 13:29 Is das ein Ausfall oder was geplantes? 13:29 Es wird ein Problem behoben 13:29 Hier findest du Infos zur aktuellen Wartung, Jo: Diskussionsfaden:54060 13:29 Diskussionsfaden:54060 13:29 Da steht alles 13:29 Danke 13:30 Danke 13:32 Hallo Chef .zuzz.. 13:33 <.zuzz.> hallo zusammen ✌️ 13:34 huhu 13:35 moin 13:38 gestern riesen lv6 gestartet :) 13:38 freu mich schon 13:38 Nice 13:38 lohnt sich hexe2 dann schon? 13:38 kostet immerhin 75k 13:39 sonst würd ich lavahund2 machen 13:39 Lohnt sich 13:39 <.zuzz.> hi klort, würde die hexe machen 13:39 ok 13:39 Kommt drauf an was du öfter benutzt 13:40 vlt kommt sie ja bald lv3 13:40 momentan 6er ballons mit lv4 lakauen und lavahund1 13:40 aber wenn ich die riesen hab könnte da auch was mit den hexen gehen 13:40 bin mir nicht sicher was effektiver ist 13:41 hihi, 13:41 weil zum farmen werden die eh zu teuer sein 13:41 moin 13:42 schaut mal hier xD: http://www.tastefullyoffensive.com/2015/02/sleepy-cat-cell-phone-holder.html 13:42 Die Wartung kommt zum "perfekten" Zeitpunkt. :/ 13:42 :D 13:42 kommen die sneak peaks jetz auch gleich? 13:43 Dann mach den Hund 13:43 14:00 war geplant oder? 13:43 hi Danny 13:43 Brauchen dich ;P 13:43 Rain, schau mal den Link 13:44 lol 13:44 bin dann da 13:45 Nach der Wartungspause gibts hoffentlich fetten Loot hehe 13:46 Bin auf meinem 2. Acc angemeldet :3 13:46 Bin in Kürze wieder da. 13:46 <.zuzz.> Warum? Was ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt? 13:47 bis gleich 13:47 Die Aktivität steigt zügig an, deswegen. Viele denken, ein Update kommt deswegen. 13:48 und die Aktivität wird zum Sneak Peek noch mehr steigen+ 13:49 hätte man sich also vorher Powerriegel besorgen sollen ^^ 13:49 wieder online 13:50 jau 13:50 aber erst in 2 min kann man angreifen 13:50 -.- 13:51 ja 13:51 nervt 13:51 vorallem wenn man grad am boosten is ^^ 13:51 Menno, garnicht gemerkt das ich nicht da war^^ 13:51 Hallo zusammen :) 13:51 hi 13:51 hi 13:51 hi 13:52 10 13:52 5 13:52 angriff XD 13:53 <.zuzz.> böh, gibt ja gar nix neues 13:54 war ja auch nur ein fixed wegen verbindungsproblemen 13:54 Gerade ein Thread aus dem FOrum gelöscht worden -.- 13:55 beute ist schlecht 13:55 350.000k loot beim 3 gegner.. ^^ kann mich nich beschweren :) 13:55 -k 13:58 wenn jemand den link hat, kann er ihn hier posten :D ? 13:58 also, Marika ist on, schon mal ein gutes Zeichen 13:59 habt ihr das gesehen? http://forum.supercell.net/showthread.php/561405-Sneak-Peeks-be-here 13:59 WAS 01:00 DAS SAGST DU UNS JETZT 01:00 ???? 01:00 eben erst gesehen 01:00 ICH LADE DAS HOCH :O 01:00 jap, los gehts^^ 01:00 Medusa?! 01:00 Du fügsts ein 01:01 Level13Kanone.jpg 01:01 Jap, die Ankündigungen^^ 01:01 so heißt die Datei 01:01 vielen Dank Danny 01:01 steht aber nicht viel bei 01:01 büdde 01:01 Mucke? 01:01 die werden doch nich jetzt jeden tag eine weitere neuerung senden 01:01 Machst du Facebook 01:01 doch, so in etwa 01:02 die werden das bis frühlingsanfang noch rausziehen wahrscheinlich 01:03 nee, so 4 - 5 Tage ist normal 01:03 naja, aber wenn die jetzt jeden tag nur eine erneuerung posten 01:03 dann dauerts noch xD 01:04 Mein Browser ist abgestürzt. 01:04 Passt 01:04 Medusa? 01:04 Sag Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist 01:04 umso schneller umso besser :P 01:04 Formatieren kann man später immernoch 01:05 wird nur bei dem einem Sneak Peek bleiben, oder? 01:05 ja 01:05 vielelicht ja zu 20 Uhr das zweite :) 01:05 To be continued tomorrow. Same time, same place 01:05 steht doch drunter 01:06 Time to start these sneak peeks rollin' eh? 01:06 peeks mehrzahl 01:06 Jap, kommt nichts mehr heute 01:06 morgen kommt das nächste 01:07 fertig 01:07 (y) 01:08 TopBox solltest du oder Mucke anpassen 01:08 hi was kamm heute ??? 01:08 Ankündigungen 01:09 Auch erledigt- 01:09 hmmmmmm man darf gespannt sein ob das so viel bringt 01:09 außerderm bekommt rh10 langsam aber sich zu viele upgrade level 01:09 für mich derzeit noch uninteressant ^^ 01:09 MEHR NICHT 01:10 kommt noch mehr 01:10 eigentlich is es ja noch nich da 01:10 lool 01:15 Morgen um die selbe Zeit gibt es mehr. 01:15 Mein Gegner für den Krieg: http://fs1.directupload.net/images/150220/uzhkers9.jpg 01:15 wo würdet ihr mit GoWiPe angreifen? 01:15 (clanburg locken ist klar) 01:16 Lock die Clanburg nie 01:16 kostet zu viel Zeit 01:16 und manchmal auch den sieg 01:16 GoWiPe sollte da easy sein 01:16 ich hatte mit der CLanburg noch nie wirklich Probleme^^ 01:17 sagt mal, hattet ihr vorher irgendwo eine Info von sc via Twitter oder so gelesen? machen sie doch sonst immer so, oder irre ich mich 01:17 denkst du man kann die helden und pekkas mit nem sprungzauber oben im Norden der base in die Mitte ziehen? 01:17 fb kam erst danach 01:17 morgen müssen wir also früher gucken 01:19 denke auch 01:19 gegen 12 war as heute so in etwa 01:20 was würdet ihr eher machen: Bohrer auf Lvl 2 oder Kaserne auf Lvl 2? 01:20 dunkle kaserne 01:20 da ist noch eine exklusive ankündiung 01:20 Ja 01:20 sehe es gerade und füge es schon ein^^ 01:21 ok 01:22 was denn? =) 01:22 finde es nicht 01:24 Ankündigungen 01:25 das is aber doof finde ich 01:25 Bei einigen Kommentaren kann man nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. �� 01:26 Wie findet ihr das mit dem Heiler und den Luftfallen? 01:26 Benutze keine Heiler,. �� 01:27 Ja ich auch nich, aber meine Gegner ^^ 01:27 Hin und wieder benutze ich Heiler. Da waren die Luftminen schon doof... 01:28 aber dafür sind es luftfallen geworden 01:28 um einheiten aus der luft zu holen bzw zu schwächen 01:28 und ein heiler is ja nunmal auch eine einheit ^^ 01:29 Die Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei 01:29 noch nich :) 01:56 also, ich weiß nicht ..... 01:57 Am 21.01. war das letzte Update. So stehts auch im Play Store 02:02 Moment. 02:03 Wo tauchte der Leak im App Store denn auf? 02:05 Tauchte 02:05 schon wieder entfernt 02:05 aber in mehreren Sprachen sah man das 02:05 das kann kein Fake sein 02:06 Okay, kannst ihn ja einfügen. Wie ich sehe, kommt die 13er Kanone auch drin vor. 02:06 Auch im Supercell Forum zeigten einige Leute diese Screenshots 02:12 Ok :) 02:15 Hallo Chef Joy03 :-D . 02:20 ach komm es kann doch nicht jeder chef sein 02:20 haha 02:20 Jeder ist der Chef seines Dorfes 02:20 Bezüglich zum Spiel ^^ lol - genau. :) 02:28 Hat jemand auch das Problem, dass die Vorschau gar nicht angezeigt wird? 02:30 Haben wir alle, ist bereits gemeldet 02:31 Okay, danke für die Information! 02:32 kein Problem 02:55 Ich bin im moment mal raus, muss mich mal etwas lang machen. Erkältung :( 02:56 cu :) 02:56 wb Mucke 02:56 Danke, ebenfalls. 02:57 Übrigens bearbeiten die irgendwas an Servern, aber nicht am Editor 02:57 das franzöische Clash of Clans Wiki war auch dicht 02:57 Ok. 03:07 Also ein vergessen die immer bei ihrer diskussion um minen/sammler maxen oder nicht zu berücksichtigen. Ich meine man muss doch auch mal an die anderen denken der gegner macht doch luftsprünge wenn er eine base findet mit max minen/sammlern und 1 1/2 tage nicht geleert. Da hat man doch einen richtig glücklich gemacht :) 03:14 Joa^^ 03:23 sagt mal 03:24 man kann garkeine nachrichten mehr senden 03:24 bei coc 03:24 rundmail 03:24 keine Ahnung# 03:24 ach doch ^^ 03:24 war auf ner anderen base ^^ muss man daheim sein xD 03:25 lol 03:57 Hallo Roboxx. 04:10 Hi 04:10 Hallo Clashofclanszocker. 04:14 Wie gehts? 04:22 Hi 04:23 Hallo, mir geht es gut, danke. Und selbst? 04:24 Auch gut 04:25 du warst schneller Mucke^^ 04:25 xDxDxD 04:27 Hehe. 04:27 Bin auch mal schneller. 04:29 ;) 04:29 Ich krieg dich noch 04:31 Wehe. :D 04:33 xD 04:42 Na, was ist so los? 05:05 heyy 05:06 Hallo GummiLove9. 05:06 wie findest du lv 13 kanonen 05:06 Nicht schlecht. Zwar noch uninteressant für mich, aber später mal, wenn ich auf Rh 10 bin. 05:07 ja stimmt für mich auch :D 05:08 wasdenkst du wie teuer wird sie und werden die anderen günstiger? 05:08 huhu 05:08 Ich werde mir eine zum Update gönnen :D 05:09 ok 05:14 Dann fang schon mal an zu sparen^^ 05:15 bestimmt sau teuer 05:15 aber ich bin rathaus 9 also juckt mich nicht 05:15 Gerade rh10er mit 10er Mauern ausgeräumt, eZ 05:16 Sauber. 05:16 Bin mal weg. Bis später. 05:17 cu 05:23 hi medusa 05:24 HHi 05:24 Hallo zusammen 05:25 für dich vielleicht Rain^^ 05:26 Denkt ihr es kommt mehr ausser den Sachen die im AppStore gezeigt wurden? 05:26 Da sind eigentlich finde ich nur kleinere Verbesserungen da... 05:27 Im App Store war bisher immer nur eine Zusammenfassung der features, aber wir werden sehen. 05:27 finde die Liste etwas knapp 05:28 Vieleleicht geht die ja auch nach unten weiter, Screen zu klein^^ 05:34 Glaub net, dass die Leute so blöd sind^^ 05:34 Würde das halt ausklappen 05:38 Das Datum ist übrigens vom optionalen Update 05:38 der 21.01.2015 05:38 Jop 05:40 schade das es nur eine neuerung gibt :( 05:41 Wobei die Texte zur Kanone 13 schon sehr identisch sind 05:42 Frag sich nur warum der Screenshot erst jetzt auftaucht 05:43 ja das stimmt 05:43 wenn das mit dem boost pausieren stimmt - :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D 05:46 Hallo 05:46 o/ 05:52 nabend , bin ich richtig um gute Spieler für den clan zu finden? 05:54 Nicht hier im Chat, aber du kannst im Forum unter Clans werbung machen. 05:55 Diskussionsforum:Clans 05:59 Guten Abend o/ 06:00 alles klar danke 06:11 <774956> Moin 06:11 Nabend 06:11 <774956> :) 06:12 <774956> Wie geht's so? 06:12 <774956> Und wann glaubt ihr kommt das Update? 06:12 Erkältet, sonst gut^^ 06:12 <774956> Ok ^^ 06:12 Nächste Woche 06:13 <774956> Ok danke 06:14 <774956> Wie kann ich schnell Mauern auf 8/9 farmen? 06:14 <774956> bin jetzt fast RH 9 Max 06:14 <774956> aber Mauern und Helden sind noch low 06:14 <774956> ? 06:15 Bin auch grad dabei mauern auf 9 zu machen, ich such nach inaktiven 06:15 <774956> Ok 06:15 <774956> dauer aber so oder so voll lang :( 06:15 <774956> Aber vielleicht wäre es auch sinnvoll ein bisschen zu pushen 06:16 ich bin mit den Verteidigungen noch nicht oben, hab aber keine verwendung mehr für elixier^^ 06:16 <774956> Wenn man sofort alle Ressorcen für Mauern ausgibt hat man ja nichts zu verlieren :D 06:16 <774956> Und oben kann man viel besser dunkles farmen 06:16 Ja, Kristall ist ganz gut 06:16 <774956> Oder einfach gleich Champ ^^ 06:17 ich glaub da hast mehr verluste als gewinn^^ 06:17 <774956> Naja man bekommt halt 2000 Gems :) 06:17 <774956> Irgendwie hab ich voll Bock auf RH 10 06:18 <774956> die Verlockung ist so groß *_* 06:18 Rain, warst du schon Champ? 06:19 <774956> ^^ ^^ 06:19 <774956> Will RH 10 machen 06:19 <774956> und habe 2300 Gems 06:20 <774956> Ich überlege noch ob ich mit den Gems Golem 4 Gemmen soll oder 16 Mauern auf 8 06:21 <774956> Bin off bb 06:21 würde lieber den golem machen 06:26 klar war ich Champ 06:27 Wie lange muss man offline sein, damit der Online Counter zurückgesetzt wird? 06:28 7 Minuten 06:28 ok danke+ 06:32 Ich glaub das wars mit Bildern im Hay Day 06:33 Auch Tiere usw. alle durch 06:33 Aso noch eine: Wie lange muss ich dauer-online sein um gesperrt zu werden? 06:34 6 Stunden 06:34 Das hört erst auf zu zählen, wenn du 7 Minuten off bist 06:35 das sollte ich vorher geschafft haben... dann kann ich beruhogt farmen starten :) 06:35 :) 06:36 neue Staffel Dexter und CoC... guter Freitagabend 06:37 Ich kenn Dexter nicht^^ 06:37 tz 06:37 Biste Amazon Prime`? 06:37 Nee^^ 06:38 da gibts in der Videothek ersten 6 Staffeln dann kostenlos 06:38 Ah, ok. Gucke kaum Serien 06:38 Anime/Animation gucke ich lieber 06:38 wasn das für ein langweiliges leben :D 06:38 haha 06:38 äh ned mein Ding 06:39 Bin Serienjunkie 06:39 auch die Tiere 06:39 Nicht schlecht^^ 06:40 die To-Do List wird kleiner 06:40 joa 06:40 habe aber im Februar jetzt weniger Zeit 06:41 ich mach als nächstes mal die Kategorien, die nerven mich^^ Der Esel hat eine eigene 06:41 Schule geht vor :P 06:41 Was meinst mit Kategorien? 06:42 joa 06:42 Kategorienübersicht erstellen, System entwickeln - den Punkt hast du auf meiner To-Do Liste eingefügt :P 06:42 Hallo 06:42 Achso^^ 06:42 Da helfe ich gerne 06:43 Huhu 06:46 Bin mal abendessen, bis dann 06:47 Bin morgen um 13 Uhr da, falls das Sneak Peek kommt 06:47 Guten 07:12 Werden Mauer nicht überschätzt? Wenn ich bei den besten gucke, die haben nur Ballons und Lakaien in den Lagern, da kannst Du Mauer Lvl. 11 haben?? 07:13 huhu 07:13 huhu 07:13 Guten Abend 07:13 Mauern schrecken aber auch Luftkämpfer ab 07:14 Warum meinst Du das? 07:14 Wenn man starke Mauern hat, wirkt das Dorf auch stärker 07:15 Mich schreckt eine *hohe* Luftabwehr wesentlich mehr ab, als eine hohe Mauer ;-) 07:15 greifst du nur mit air an? 07:15 Fast nur! 07:15 balloons? 07:16 Ja, Ballons Lvl.6 und Lakai Lvl.5 07:16 standard haha 07:16 Hallo zusammen �� 07:16 Mit Wutzauber 07:18 Ja, was soll ich mit Riesen an den Mauer abmühen? 07:18 haha 07:19 Ja, haha 07:19 Thehobbitse: Schon klar. Aber du wirst auch von mehr Bodentruppen angegriffen, wenn du niedrige Mauern hast 07:19 stimmt, daher nutz ich momentan fast nur hogs 07:20 Hogs sind auch gut, dauern und sind teuer.. 07:20 Sehen die lv 13 Kanonen von dem Sneak peek nicht genau so aus, wie auf dem Leak ?�� 07:20 Aber Hogs jucken die Mauern auch nicht *g* 07:21 (facepalm) 07:21 und ich wunder mich warum im chat keiner schreib hat der sich aufgehängt :D 07:22 Wie? 07:22 Die hüpfen auch über Mauer Lvl. 11 ;-) 07:22 dachte ich wär noch im chat weil ich vorhin nicht raus bin und der hat sich dann aufgehängt und mir keine nachrichten mehr angezeigt^^ 07:26 Ja, das bezog sich auf den Kommentar von Stinger 07:26 Achso^^ 07:26 Ohh, sorry, dachte ich schon, passte aber so schön :-) 07:27 :D 07:29 ist eigentlich jetzt pekka männlich oder weiblich 07:30 Weiblich, warum? 07:31 weil in wikipedia steh das pekka ein finnischer mänlicher vorname 07:31 ist 07:31 Heisst Peter oder Petra 07:31 Ich bevorzuge Petra 07:33 Pekka 07:33 07:33 Pekka ist ein finnischer männlicher Vorname. 07:33 Bedeutung und Varianten 07:33 07:33 Pekka ist eine finnische Form von Peter. Andere finnische Varianten sind Pekko, Petri, Pietari und Petteri. 07:33 Namenstag 07:33 07:33 Namenstag ist der 29. Juni. 07:33 ist von wikipedia 07:33 Pekka ist männlich 07:33 Dann hast Du Deine Frage selber beantwortet! 07:34 Supercell hat bestätigt, dass der Name vom finnischen Pekka (Peter) kommt 07:34 ja sag idch doch :) 07:43 Ist an der 10 Minuten-Regel bei der Clankrieg suche was dran? 07:45 Was soll das sein 07:46 Nach 10 Minuten, die Clankrieg suche abbrechen und neu starten 07:46 nein, im besten Fall verlierst du dadurch keine Zeit Fehler: Ungültige Zeitangabe